The Chipmunks Go To Walt Disney World!
by Diana26.5
Summary: Okay, I know the title sounds kinda lame, but please read it anyway! It's really good! Summary: Read the title! Oh BTW, it's Cartoon based!
1. Dave's Surprise

**Hey people it's Diana26.5 here and I'm finally posting my first chipmunk story! But I can't take all the credit, some of it goes to my awesome brother and co-author... Dobby15.5**

**claps and whistles Dobby: Thank you, thank you, your too kind!**

**Diana: Now Dobby does most of the running gags in this story! He's also the main voice of Alvin and Theodore!**

**Dobby: And Diana wrote the a good portion of the story and put in the major details in! **

**Diana: I also created Simon and Jeanette's dialoge!**

**Dobby: She made the big words! But _I _made most of the story!**

**Diana: _Okay_, before my bro's ego gets the best of him, we're gonna get the basics down...**

**1. Read and Review! (We _will_ die if you don't! JK!)**

**2. Enjoy! (this is very important!)**

**Diana: Well we've definitely bored you enough so...**

**Dobby & Diana: onto the story!**

**Dobby: That_ I _made!**

**Diana: Shut up!**

**(Disclaimer: We don't own the Chipmunks! Never have, never will. So deal with it people!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Dave's Surprise

It was a bright, sunny Friday afternoon.

At least that's what the chipmunks saw out of their classroom window.

They were still in school, but their class would end in two minutes.

Meanwhile a certain red-clad chipmunk was tapping his pencil on his desk impatiently.

"C'mon… C'mon," he muttered, staring at the clock, willing the minute hand to move.

His brother Simon, who sat directly behind his impatient brother, tapped Alvin on the back with his pencil.

_"What!"_ a very peeved Alvin hissed, turning around.

"I'm very busy!"

Completely ignoring Alvin's comment, Simon shot a glare at his brother, "Shouldn't you be watching the teacher instead of the clock!"

"Well where's the fun in that?" Alvin countered defiantly with a haughty smirk.

Simon groan silently.

'Alvin's a lost cause anyway' the bespecticaled chipmunk thought to himself before refocusing his attention on the teacher once more.

And Simon was definitely right, (as usual) for Alvin had already toned out the teacher and was again staring at the clock, which showed the time 2:59.

There was just one more minute till school let out.

'And a whole nine days of fun. No homework or tests,' Alvin thought happily to himself.

The young chipmunk was very excited about the upcoming spring break.

After focusing on the clock once more, Alvin saw that the second hand was nearing the twelve.

He held his breath.

The second hand seemed to be moving in slow motion, seconds were turning into minutes.

The hand was on the nine now...

Then the ten...

Then the eleven!

'Almost there... Almost there...' Alvin thought.

RING!

The second hand was on the twelve, School was OUT!

Suddenly a huge joyous cheer errupted from the entire class, with the exception of Simon who deemed the whole thing quite "immature" and "unnecessary."

"YEAH! WOO HOO!" Alvin yelled, jumping up on the desk and playing air guitar.

"ALVIN!" His teacher shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

Alvin got off his desk, there was an indignant pouty look on his face.

Simon sighed and put his head in his hands.

He loved his brother, but sometimes (most times) he was embarassed to be related to him.

Then, to no real surprise, Alvin was out of his seat in a flashed and dashing out of the classroom, straight to his locker.

He was half ready when Simon came out of the classroom with a fairly large pile of books in his arms.

"You forgot some of your books Alvin" Simon stated, setting down the books and putting a few in his own locker.

"Really? Which ones?" Alvin asked with a distracted look on his face as he puled on his backpack.

"All of them" Simon replied with a smirk, handing half of the pile to his brother.

"Oh" Alvin said, clearly embaressed.

He quickly tossed the books into his locker and closed it with a soft slam.

"Hey guys!" came a voice from down the hall.

The two chipmunks quickly turned around to see their brother Theodore rushing up to them from the third grade classroom.

"Hiya Theo" Alvin said, happy for the distraction.

"Hello Theodore." Simon said warmly to his younger sibling.

"How was school today?"

"It was great!" Theodore replied enthusiasticly.

"I even got an A on my spelling quiz!"

"Thats wonderful!" said grinning at Theodore's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, really great!" Alvin agreed.

"Hey did I ever tell you how the A came to be?"

"Not that again Alvin" Simon said in exasperation.

"I will stand by my story and I won't let you say otherwise!" Alvin said with a proud arrogence.

Simon merely sighed and pulled his backpack out of his locker.

All of the chipmunks were ready, so they headed out for the buses with empty backpacks.

Pretty soon they saw the chipettes waving to them from the asorted windows of the bus.

Theodore sat right next to Eleanor the second he saw her and they started to chat merrily about various muffin recipes.

Simon sat next to Jeanette, quickly striking up a discussion on a book both of them had read for a book report.

"So what did you think of the overall plot?" Jeanette asked Simon curiously.

"Well," Simon started as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his blue turtleneck sweater.

"I personally felt that it was a bit of a low reading level for me, but the plot had me enraptured with anticipation around the climax."

Alvin rolled his eyes and turned. He groaned. The only seat left was next to _Brittney._

He sat down reluctantly.

Brittney was bobing her head to the music of her CD player, but when she noticed Alvin she took off her headphones and smirked.

"So..." she drawled.

Alvin, looking up and noticing that Brittany was talking to him, looked away and pretended not to hear her.

"So, what are you gonna do over the break?" she asked with a false inquisitive tone.

Alvin took this tone this to actually mean, 'hurry up you idiot so I can talk about myself.'

Alvin leaned back in his seat and shrugged."Nothing really, we haven't planned anything yet."

There was an akward silence for a few moments until Brittany turned to face Alvin an indignant glare on her face.

"Well... Don't you want to know where me and my sisters are going?"

"Not really." Alvin stated blandly.

Brittany decided to ignore this comment and started speaking in a bragging tone.

"Mrs. Miller is taking us to New York City. We're going to go to a broadway play and a fancy first class salon!"

Alvin glared at Brittany, she was being especially annoying today.

Simon and Theodore, over hearing Brittany and Alvin's conversation, (it was kinda hard not to) quickly turned to Jeanette and Eleanor, both speaking excitedly.

"Wow, New York City has some of the finest museums in the state". Simon was saying to Jeanette with great enthusiasm. "I can't believe you'll get to see some of them! please take as many pictures as you can.

"I'll try Simon," said Jeanette, a bit bemused. "And when I get back I'll develop the pictures, and make sure you see them."

"Um, thanks Jeanette" said Simon a tad bit bashfully, there was a slight tinge of red in his cheeks. "Now The National History Museum is a must-see, as is The Metropolitan Modern Science museum..."

"You must be so excited" Theodore told Eleanor happily.

"Oh, I am Theo," she replied. "Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, Miss Miller kinda sprung it on us."

"That's okay," said Theodore. "I'm just happy you get to go. I hear New York City has some the best pizza and cheesecake on the east coast."

And I've looked up a few famous sport stores" said Eleanor.

"I'll bet I'd get a really nice soccer ball in at least one of the stores." She added wistfully.

"Not to mention, New York city's got one of the biggest toy stores in the country" said Theodore. "I sure wish I could go with you."

"Me too agreed Simon."

Alvin hearing his brothers, glared at both of them.

'traitors' he thought to himself before quickly speaking up.

"Well, New York's not that great. Me, Theodore, and Simon can have twice as much fun here."

Brittany sent a sceptical look his way and laughed.

"What could you possibly do_ here?"_

Alvin was about to retort, but was saved the trouble, the bus had reached their stop.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes quickly got off the crowded bus andon to the sidewalk.

"Well... I'm waiting for an answer" Brittany said as the bus pulled away.

"I'll tell you later" Alvin muttered as his brothers said goodbye to the other Chipettes.

"Yeah, you can call me in New York" said Brittany said haughtly.

"Tootles!" she called over her shoulder before walking into the house next the the Sevilles.

Alvin was steaming.

Simon looked at him and sighed.

"Calm down! You're really over reacting about this you know."

I am not over reacting snarled Alvin hostily to Simon, he then walked up to the house, a still annoyed expression across his face.

Simon rolled his eyes and mouthed _'denile'_ to Theodore before following Alvin into the house, Theodore close behind him.

"Hey fellas, how was your day?" said Dave as he watched the boys close the door behind them.

"Fine" muttered Alvin, still lost in thought.

"Great" chirped Theodore. "I got an A on my spelling test"

"Thats wonderful Theodore." said Dave as he looked at the paper theodore had just given to him.

"So how was your day Simon?"

"I felt the day went well," Simon replied cheerfully. "Science class was especially enlightening."

Not saying anything (which was highly unusual for him) Alvin headed up the stairs and into the chipmunk's room.

"Hey fellas, is Alvin feeling okay?" Asked Dave who was now looking at the closed door with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Yeah," agreed Theodore. "He really wants to do something exciting."

And without another word the two remaining chipmunks headed up to their room.

As they closed the door Dave started to grin broadly. 'I can't wait to tell them the good news at dinner." he thought to himself happily.

Meanwhile, in the chipmunks room, Theodore watched as Simon vainly tried to make Alvin calm down.

"I can't believe _The Chipettes_ get to go to _New York City_ and we're stuck_ here!!_ snarled a very frustrated Alvin.

In an act of frustration he kicked the bedpost as hard as he could, and instantly regretted it.

"Alvin, The Chipettes can have fun, they've earned it. There's no need to be jealous." said Simon calmly.

"_JEALOUS_, do I look _Jealous_ to you?!" Alvin retorted as he clutched his now throbbing foot.

"Well... yes." replied Simon, the ends of his mouth twiching into a humoress smirk.

"Well who asked you!" Alvin said stubbornly.

Theodore and Simon each shared a look before simultaniously rolling their eyes at their brothers antics.

Alvin, meanwhile had already dropped the conversation and turned on the TV.

Alvin proceeded to watch TV until Dave called The Chipmunks down for dinner.

Alvin quickly slid down the banister, sat down at the table and started to eat his meatloaf with the rest of his family.

After the first few minutes, Dave broke the silence.

"Did you come up with anything we could do over vacation?"

"No," Alvin muttered, staring at his plate, and sipping his milk.

"Well, I've got an idea."

"What?" Theodore asked Dave curiously as Alvin took another sip of milk.

"Well, how about going to... WALT DISNEY WORLD!"

Alvin spit out his milk.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" Alvin yelled, while Simon, face dripping with the milk Alvin spit, stared at Dave in shock.

Theodore, meanwhile, was jumping up and down, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Completely!" Dave said, a huge grin on his face.

"I've gotten us reservations at a Disney resort two months ago.

"Which resort are we staying in?" asked Simon, he'd finally recovered from the shock and was now wiping milk off his face.

"The New Orleans Resort!" Dave replied, clearly as excited as the boys.

"When do we leave?" asked Theodore asked axiously.

"Tomorrow!" Dave replied.

After they finished their dinner, the Chipmunks quickly rushed up to their room to start packing.

"I can't believe we're going to Disney World!" Theodore said as he put a pair of pajamas in his suitcase.

"Yeah!" Alvin said.

"And wait'll I rub it in Brittany's face!" He muttered under his breath (so Simon couldn't hear) as he folded one of his red turtlenecks.

"I should learn more about Disney World. Do you think I can get a fact book?" Asked Simon as he absentmindedly put his toothbrush in his suitcase.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

After zipping his suitcase closed, Alvin jumped off the bed and placed it next to the door. (So he wouldn't forget it.)

He then proceeded to throw his Game Kid into his back pack, so he wouldn't get bored.

Simon, meanwhile, was putting lots of books in his pack, and Theodore was supplying snacks them with snacks.

Once they'd packed their suitcases and back packs, Dave walked into the room.

"Okay boys," he said. "It's time to go to sleep. We've got to wake up early or we'll miss our flight."

"OK Dave," Alvin sighed as he jumped into his bed.

Simon and Theodore each jumped into their beds as well.

"Goodnight Fellas," said Dave as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight Dave," the boys saud simultaniously.

Dave then left the room and closed the door.

In no time, the boys were soon fast asleep, each dreaming of Disney World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diana: And that concludes chapter 1 of our story! We hope you enjoyed it!**

**Dobby: We'll update soon, but first REVIEW!**

**Diana & Dobby: Bye!**


	2. Waking Up, Gloating, & Saying Goodbye

**Hiya!**

**Diana: It's Diana and Dobby! **

**Dobby: Bringin' the Chipmunks stories to you! And we're here postin' our second chapter! Take it away Diana!**

**Diana: Well, first we'd like to thank the five awesome people who reviewed our story! Those reviews just made our day!**

**Dobby: We're so glad that our story is so popular! And we'd be nothing without our readers!**

**Diana: So with out further ado-**

**Dobby: Onto the story!**

**Diana: Hey I was gonna say that!**

**Dobby: But cha didn't say it fast enough!**

**Diana: Grr**

**Dobby: You better read the story quick! This could get ugly!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Waking up, gloating, and saying goodbye!

"Fellas... Fellas, Wake up."

It was five o'clock in the morning and Dave was trying to get the boys out of bed.

So far, he was having no such luck, that is until an idea hit him.

He smiled a wide smirk. "If you three don't get up I'll get a bucket of ice water and...

Before he could finish, Alvin shot up out of bed and started speaking in a loud radio voice.

"_Good morning_ Seville house, and isn't it a lovely day!!"

Simon and Theodore, who'd also shot out of bed at the thought of ice water, were now pulling on their turtle necks.

Theodore, who was the first to get dressed, quickly ran out the door to make breakfast for everyone.

"What time is the flight?" Alvin asked Dave, now fully dressed and wide awake.

"About seven thirty, but we want to be there an hour early so we should leave around six o'clock."

"Thanks" Alvin said as he dragged his back pack and suitcase out the door and down the stairs.

Simon, who'd just finished dressing turned to Dave once Alvin was out of earshot.

"You weren't really going to throw ice water on us, were you." (this was more a statement rather than a question.)

Dave chuckled softly, "Of course not."

Simon smiled up at his surrogent father.

"Nice trick!" He said before grabbing his pack and suitcase and following his brothers downstairs.

After a few minutes Dave headed down the steps as well, he then walked towards the kitchen.

There he found Theodore making scrambled eggs, Alvin sleeping in a dining room chair, his cereal right next to him, and Simon organizing all the books that were in his back pack.

"Good morning fellas," Dave said to the Chipmunks.

Alvin woke with a start, and fell face first into his cereal.

"Morning Dave," said Theodore cheerfully. (he was a morning person)

_"M-m-morning_" yawned Simon.

Alvin was too busy coughing and spluttering out milk to say good morning.

As Dave went into the kitchen to help Theodore make breakfast, Alvin looked at Simon and stated "I don't care what the back of the box says, I didn't see any prize in there."

Simon just sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

"The eggs are ready!" said Theodore as he walked into the room, proudly holding out a steaming plate of eggs.

Dave was right behind him, carrying some orange juice.

Theodore then proceed to dish the eggs out onto four separate plates.

Avin quickly dug into his breakfast, savoring the salt and pepper cooked ito it.

Even Alvin couldn't deny the fact that his brother was an excellent cook.

"This is delicious Theodore!" said Simon warmly to the now blushing chipmunk.

"Thanks Simon. I'm glad you like it!"

Pretty soon all the eggs were gone from the table, all that was left were four empty plates.

"Now C'mon fellas lets load up the car," Dave told the boys as the three headed for he front door.

"Alright" replied Simon as he grabbed his suit case and book bag before heading out to the car, his brothers soon followed suit.

Simon was the first out the door, but not for long.

Alvin quickly rocketed out the door and headed towards the car conveniently nocking Simon off the stairs and into a nearby bush in the process.

As Theodore rushed to get Simon out of the bush, Alvin was already at the car.

After throwing his suit case in the trunk Alvin started to get in, that is, until he heard humming coming from next door.

It was Brittany was walking out the front door of her house, a bulging pink suitcase in tow.

Alvin's features then twisted into a wide smirk.

'Time for some good ol' fashion revenge!' he thought to himself.

He then closed the car door and started towards Brittany, who still didn't know he was there.

But before he cold go any further, a voice halted him in is tracks.

"And ust where do you think your going."

Alvin turned to see Simon and Theodore.

"It was Simon who'd spoken, on his head was a few leaves and twigs from the bush, there were also a few thorns stuck on his turtle neck.

At the moment, he was giving Alvin a glare that could kill him on the spot if he hadn't already had experience with it.

Alvin smiled politely, "thats a nice look for you Simon, you should definitely keep it."

Simon eyes narrowed, "I asked where you were going Alvin."

Alvin merely gave an innocent smile.

"Why Simon, I just thought I'd say goodbye to our dear,_ dear _neighbors."

Simon's glare, still directed at Alvin, turned into a skeptical look that clearly said 'I don't trust you.'

Alvin ignored this and started towards next door.

Brittany was now in Miss Millers car, listening to her CD player as she waited for her sisters.

Alvin snuck right up behind her and quickly tapped her on the shoulder.

Brittany gave a little shriek as she shot up out of her seat (which was luckily a convertible) and hurriedly took off her headphones.

She then turned around to see Alvin in a fit of laughter.

Her eyes narrowed as her cheeks flamed the same color as her bright pink outfit.

"And _what _do you want _Alvin!" _she said his name as if it were a disgusting piece of gum on her shoe, that just wouldn't come off.

But then her expression changed to form a cool and haughty smirk.

"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to come and see me off?"

Brittany then flipped her auburn, red hair and grinned triumphantly at Alvin.

Alvin, on the other hand, was fuming on the inside, but he didn't show it.

He still had a trick up his sleeve.

"No actually" Alvin countered smoothly.

At this point, Simon and Theodore had finally caught up with their brother and were standing behind him, Simon was still shooting daggers at Alvin.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and Jeanette had just come out of their house and went to join the group, their suitcases trailing behind them.

Alvin and Brittany didn't notice their siblings, however, they were too focused on each other.

Alvin then continued.

"We, that is to say Dave, my brothers and I, are on our way to the airport."

Brittany's smirk slowly turned into a frown.

"And _where_, may I ask, are you _going_?" she said with humorous tone, as if she thought Alvin was joking. (which she did.)

There was still a slightly threatening tone in her voice, though.

Eleanor, hearing this tone, cautiously readied herself so she could grab Brittany if need be.

Simon and Eleanor quickly shared a look, and Simon also readied himself. (so he could cover Alvin's big mouth if need be)

Alvin didn't even see Simon, he was too busy smirking in triumph.

He had the upper hand.

"Oh no where special, just... WALT DISNEY WORLD!!"

Brittany's mouth dropped open in shock, as did her sisters.

Simon and Theodore just stood there, smiling sheepishly.

There was a moment of silence, and Eleanor was the first to break it.

"Oh Theo, That's wonderful!" she said as she hugged Theodore.

"You'll have so much fun, I wish I were going with you," she added wistfully.

Theodore blushed and continued to grin sheepishly.

"Don't worry Ellie, your gonna have a great time in New York. Plus I'll tell ya all about Disney when we get back!"

"And I'll tell you all about M&M headquarters" Eleanor replied warmly.

"Wow Simon, Walt Disney World! You must be really excited!" Jeanette said to Simon in awe.

"I know!" said Simon sounding overjoyed and slightly giddy. "I hear they have some of the best animatronics in the country! I can't wait to see them in action"

As her sisters, Simon, and Theodore talked about Disney World, Brittany seemed to be in a trance, and Alvin was enjoying every moment of his triumph.

When Brittany finally snapped out of it, she closed her gaping mouth, and gave Alvin a skeptical look.

"And just _where_ is the proof that your going to Disney World!"

Alvin just stared at her in disbelief.

_"Brittany..." _Eleanor began in a warning tone, but Brittany cut her off.

"Oh _come_ _on!_ How do we know that their not just lying to make us _jealous_."

"We're telling the _truth!" _a furious Alvin snarled at Brittany."

Brittany merely smiled.

"Then prove it."

just before Alvin could retort, (and before Simon could cover his brother's mouth so he wouldn't say something he would regret later) Dave walked out of the house with his suitcase in hand.

"C'mon boys, the sooner we get to the airport, the sooner we get to Disney World," he called to the boys before starting up his car.

Alvin just smiled at the look of anger in Brittany's eyes."

"That proof enough for ya?" he asked.

_"Yo__u... you..."_ Brittany stammered in pure rage and she started towards Alvin.

Eleanor, who was expecting this, quickly grabbed her sister and weighted her down with as much force as she could, mainly so Brittany couldn't get free and wring Alvin's neck.

Alvin, at the moment was looking quite pleased with himself, he'd just won the battle of wits with Brittany.

"Well, we _must_ be going," He said haughtily, turning towards Dave's car. "Have fun in New York. We'll send you a postcard from Florida."

Theodore and Simon quickly said goodbye to Eleanor and Jeanette before also walking to the car.

All three chipmunks then got in and buckled their seat-belts.

It was then Alvin put on a pair of sunglasses and shot a very triumphant smile Brittany's way.

All she could do was give him the most lethal glare she could muster. (seeing as Eleanor was still holding her down.)

"Tootles!" he shouted as the car drove off towards the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diana: Alright then! That concludes chapter two of our story! **

**Dobby: We hope you liked it! **

**Diana: Now we'll be updating weekly from now on! unless, of course we have technical difficulties!**

**Dobby: And if we don't, feel free to pelt us with rocks!**

**Diana: so make sure to be at your computers next Saturday!**

**Diana & Dobby: Bye!**

**Dobby: AND REVIEW!**


	3. Plane Crazy

**Diana: Hi everyone!**

**Dobby: Welcome to chapter 3 of our story!**

**Diana: Now this chapter kinda just serves as a filler between when the chipmunks find out about going to Disney and actually going to Disney. Looking in hindsight, the chapter seems sorta unessesary, but by then we'd already written it.**

**Dobby: But there's a ton of super funny gags I put in just for you guys, so read it anyway, please! **

**Diana: Now this is the last chapter before the Chipmunks go to Disney, so just be patient!**

**Dobby: And if you can't be patient, just tie yourself down!**

**Diana: No comment.**

**Dobby: Anyway... Enjoy the story!**

**Diana: And don't forget to review!**

**Dobby: Soon!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Plane Crazy

The ride to the airport was about an hour long.

Luckily for everyone, Alvin had his Gamekid to keep him preoccupied. (Alvin could be annoying beyond belief when he was bored)

At one point, he put down his video game and decided to stick his head out the window.

He abandoned this attempt, however, when he accidentally swallowed a bug.

"We're almost there fellas!" Dave called over his shoulder to the boys.

In the back of the car Alvin, who was directly behind Dave, was still playing his Gamekid.

Occasionally the sound of squealing tires and roaring motors leaked out from the hand held device, these sounds were mixed with Alvin's mutterings of "take that!" and "get outta my way!"

Next to Alvin sat Theodore. who was coloring pictures in an activities book Dave had found him, he was also eating an apple he'd taken out of his back pack.

Meanwhile, Simon, who was sitting on the other side of Theodore, was entertaining himself by reading Treasure Island.

"That's great Dave" Theodore replied.

"Yeah... Great" Alvin agreed absentminded, never once looking up from his game.

"How long will it be until we get there" Simon asked curiously, closing his book.

"About... Ten minutes tops." replied Dave cheerfully.

"Alright then" said Simon, he then turned to watch the ever-passing scenery out his window.

There was silence following this.

That is, until Theodore shouted, "Looks there's the airport."

And Dave parked the car, he and the boys quickly head towards the large L.A. airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took about thirty minutes for Dave and the chipmunks to get to the terminal.

About ten minutes to check in their luggage, and twenty minutes to get through security.

It probably would've only taken ten, but there was a fairly large hold up, they found a silver fork in Alvin's shoe.

Needless to say it took about ten more minutes for Dave to sort the whole thing out.

After finally getting through security, Dave glaring daggers at Alvin all the way, they finally reached the terminal and found a place ot sit down.

"Look, I'm gonna get some coffee at that cafe we passed," Dave told the boys once all three of them had sat down.

"Will you guys stay with our stuff?"

"Sure thing Dave" said Theodore cheerfully.

Alvin, who'd been pouting since they passed security, merely grunted in response.

"We'll make sure no one takes your spot" Simon assured Dave earnestly.

"Thanks guys" muttered Dave as he headed off in the direction of the cafe.

It was silent for a few moments after Dave had left.

Theodore was watching the planes out the window, Simon was reading his book, while Alvin was still in full pout-mode.

Simon, just noticing Alvin's indignant scowl, sighed, closed his book, and turned to face his brother.

"And what, dare I ask, are you sulking about?"

Alvin looked at the floor and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Pardon?" asked Simon.

"_They took my for__k!_" Alvin said a little louder so Simon could hear.

Simon smirked, 'I should have known' he thought to himself.

"Why did you even bring a _fork_ in the first place?" he asked Alvin.

"To ward off Werewolves" Alvin stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It was the only piece of silver I could find."

It took every ounce off self-control to keep Simon from laughing at his monster obsessed brother.

"Alvin" stated Simon calmly and logically, once he'd fully suppressed the urge to crack-up, "there are no_ werewolves_ on this flight."

"That's what they want you to think" Alvin hissed.

"Hey guys" said Theodore as he rejoined his brothers.

"I think I just saw our old neighbor-"

"MR. TALBOT!" Alvin exclaimed, cutting off Theodore and hiding behind Simon.

"No, Mrs. Smith" finished Theodore, thoroughly confused at Alvin's outburst.

"Oh... I knew that!" chuckled Alvin nervously.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes at Alvin.

"Whatever you say," shrugged Theodore as he walked back towards the window to continue watching the planes.

"Real _smooth_ Alvin" said Simon sarcastically.

"Honestly your so paranoid when it comes to this monster junk. You've definitely been watching too much of that loony old bat's midnight monster show!"

He finished this statement by giving Alvin a very disapproving stare. (he seemed to give Alvin one of these almost every day)

Alvin glared at Simon. "_Madame Raya_ is a genius, she's the real deal!" he stated right in his brother's face.

"And can_ I_ help it if monsters are everywhere!"

Simon merely smirked in response to this.

"You realize that you've just proven my point about you being paranoid, right?"

Alvin growled deep in his throat and started towards Simon, but before he could do anything too bad in public, Dave walked in, holding the cup of coffee he'd just bought.

"hi fellas, what's going on here?" he asked somewhat suspiciously.

"_Nothing!_" Alvin and Simon said Simultaneously.

Then, in a flash, Simon was back to reading his book and Alvin had already whipped out his Gamekid.

Dave had just opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the voice of a women over the loudspeakers.

"Attention all passengers. Flight 12B is now boarding. I repeat, flight 12B is now boarding."

Dave quickly looked down at their ticket.

"C'mon fellas that's us" Dave told the boys as he swung his carry on over his shoulder.

Theodore quickly tore himself away from the window.

Simon hurriedly got up and close his book.

"_Aww_, C'mon Dave, I just got to level 5" whined Alvin, gesturing to his Gamekid.

_"Alvin..." _growled Dave.

Taking the hint, Alvin also got up and turned off his video game.

"Oh fine" he grumbled as he picked up his back pack.

Pretty soon, Dave and the boys were walking through the long bridge that connected the terminal to the plane.

"Good Afternoon" greeted a young and quite pretty female flight attendant, as they walked into the plane.

"Hi" replied Theodore sweetly

"_Hi There" _said Alvin in the coolest voice he could while puffing out his chest.

"Hello" said Simon politely before turning to Alvin and thumping him on the back just a little harder than needed, knocking the wind out of him.

He then proceeded to drag his love-struck brother away from the pretty attendant and after Dave and Theodore.

"Come on _Romeo_" He muttered sarcastically.

"Your just jealous because she thought I was cute!" hissed Alvin as he struggled out of Simon's grip.

Simon sighed, "Yes Alvin, I'm a jealous mess," he said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm

"Hurry up guys!" Theodore cried to Alvin and Simon. "Dave's already found seats."

"I call the window!" Alvin shouted and he rushed past Theodore and pushed through several people to get to the four seats Dave had saved.

Theodore and Simon just shared a look and blushed with embarrassment at their brother.

When they'd finally reached Alvin he was reclining back in his seat and looking out the window

"Did you _have_ to do that" groaned Simon and both he and Theodore climbed into the seats next to Alvin.

Theodore was in the middle while Simon took the isle seat, Dave was already sitting in the seat behind him.

Alvin looked away from the window and turned to Simon.

"Yes."

Simon glared at Alvin, but said nothing.

Instead Dave spoke up.

"Now boys, I want you to be on your best behavior and _not_ disturb the other passengers."

He shot a very pointed look Alvin's way.

Alvin shot him a very sad puppy-dog look.

"That hurts Dave, that really hurts."

Seeing that Dave wasn't buying his act, Alvin quickly switched tactics.

"Aw c'mon Dave, aren't we always on our best behavior."

Dave groaned, "Alvin, you don't want me to answer that."

"Well fine," said Alvin in a huff.

"We'll be quiet Dave" promised Theodore

Soon, silence had come over the chipmunks once more, This silence continued until Alvin, who was looking out the window, exclaimed "Hey guys, The planes about to take off!"

Sure enough, Alvin was right, Their plane was on the runway and ready to go.

Suddenly the plane took an almighty lurch, and propelled itself forward, onto the half a mile strip of runway.

Each of the chipmunks were suddenly thrown back in their seats.

Theodore, who really didn't like takeoffs, was clutching Simon.

Simon was comforting Theodore, trying to explain how safe the plan was over the constant roar of the engine.

Alvin was merely enjoying looking out the plane window and seeing just how fast the plane would go.

This continued only for a few moments, however.

For the roar had died down as the plane slowly, but surely ascended off the ground and into the air.

Alvin watched with facination as the houses, cars and trees of L.A. slowly became nothing more than tiny specks in the distance.

No matter how many times he'd ridden in airplanes, and once in a hot air balloon, (Now that's a story in itself) he'd never get tired of watching the take off.

But once the plane rose above the clouds and his vision was obscured, Alvin quickly returned to his Gamekid.

Alvin playing his Gamekid, Simon reading his book, Dave dozing off in his seat, and Theodore coloring in his activities book while munching on some peanuts the pretty flight attendent gave him. (Alvin had tried to flirt, but was stopped by Simon, who'd kicked him in the shins)

This was how the first hour of their long five hour flight was spent.

All was content, that is, until the dreaded became a reality.

Alvin's Gamekid died, and now he had nothing to do.

"Aww nuts" he muttered to himself, he then tossed the now useless video game into his bag.

'What to do, what to do' Alvin thought to himself as he looked around.

He then saw the window.

Throwing open the shade, Alvin was very disappointed to find that all he could see was white.

The plane was flying through a cloud.

The red-capped chipmunk then turned and peaked over his seat to see Dave in the next row, snozing away.

'Oh yeah' Alvin thought to himself as an evil grin came across his face.

But his evil grin slowly faded as he realized that while he was in window seat, Dave was in an isle seat, just out of Alvin's reach to annoy.

'Must've planned it that way' Alvin thought to himself. 'Darn it, I really wanted to used those peanuts for something.'

'Well... I could always get Theodore,' he thought.

But Theodore was asleep in his seat, snoring and clutching his teddy bear.

Alvin was just about to give up hope, until he spotted Simon, who was still reading, completely oblivious to his brother's stare.

'Ah ha,' Alvin thought wickedly. 'my next victim!'

He then took a minute to figure out which form of torture would annoy his nerdy brother more.

'The old distract and keep away should do the trick. After all, Simon's to smart for mind games, unlike Theo,' he thought.

_"Simon!"_ Alvin whispered, not wanting to wake up Theodore.

"What_ is it_ Alvin" Simon whispered back exasperatedly, very mad at being torn away from his book.

"I'm bored," stated Alvin plainly with a grin.

Simon growled, he'd been interrupted for _this_.

"Then do something to entertain yourself!"

Alvin then sprank into action, and had snatched Simon's book faster than the bespecticaled chipmunk could blink.

"Your right, this _is_ entertaining!"

Simon groaned as he turned to see Treasure Island in his annoying brother's hands.

"Give it here Alvin," he hissed sternly as he held out his hand.

Alvin just smirked "Make me!"

Simon was just about to lunge at Alvin, but a hand held him down.

"_Fellas!" Dave _said in annoyance, though he spoke softly for Theodore's sake.

"Oh Dave, your awake_"_said Simon nervously.

Dave scowled at both of his boys "Yes, and I saw everything."

Simon and Alvin looked down at the floor.

"Alvin, give Simon back his book and tell him your sorry."

Alvin thrust the book back into Simon's hands and muttered a quick apology.

"Now Simon," started Dave.

Simon looked up at Dave and invoulentarily winced at the sound of his name.

"What you were about to do was very wrong," Dave said

"and just because Alvin annoyed you doesn't justify it!" He continued just as Simon opened his mouth to protest.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Sorry Dave" said Simon earnestly.

Dave smiled warmly at Simon and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Now why don't you boys get some sleep. I did wake you up pretty early today."

"Alright Dave" said Simon as he dropped Treasure Islands into his bag.

"What!" Alvin cried. "I can't take a _nap!_ Naps are for babies!"

"And don't you say anything" he told Simon threateningly.

"I wasn't going to" he replied innocently to Alvin.

His smirk unfortunately gave him away.

Simon then snuggled up close to Theodore, who (Believe it or not) was still asleep, and closed his eyes.

Alvin, meanwhile, crossed his arms, and turned on his side towards the window.

He then watched cloud formations whole listening to his brothers' rythmic breathing.

That is, until his eyes began to droop.

Needless to say, when Dave got up to check on the chipmunks ten minutes later, all three of them were fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Alvin woke up to three hours later, was Dave as he shook the boys awake.

"C'mon fellas," he said gently. "We're here."

The chipmunks sat up groggily and let the full impact of Dave's words hit him.

Alvin's eyes widened and he looked out the window to see that the plane was now on the ground, and more importantly, at the Orlando airport.

Dave grinned when he saw the giddy look on Alvin's face.

"Welcome to Florida boys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diana: And that concludes this chapter, I hope it wasn't too boring! And that you got a good laugh out of it!**

**Dobby: Now if you have a short attention span like us, you don't like reading large A/Ns-**

**Diana: So we'll make things short and sweet for ya!**

**Dobby: REVIEW!!**

**Diana: And we'll update next Saturday!**

**Diana & Dobby: Bye!!**


	4. Main Street USA

**Diana: Hey everyone! And welcome to chapter 4 of our story!**

**Dobby: And first let us take the oppertunity to say how sorry we are that it took us this long to update. We hope this will not happen again.**

**Diana: We had some major technical dificulties.**

**Dobby: And a minor case of writer's block.**

**Diana: But we won't bore you with the details.**

**But I do want to get one thing straight! We're not doing all the parks in Disney World, contrary to the title.**

**Dobby: that means no EPCOT, MGM studios or Animal Kingdom. Sorry!**

**Diana: And here it is...**

**Dobby: The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Diana: The Chipmunks finally enter Walt Disney World!**

**Dobby: So what are you waitin' for... READ IT PEOPLE!**

**Diana: And REVIEW!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Main Street USA

"Are we there yet!" came the bored voice of Alvin from the backseat of the car Dave had rented at the airport last night.

It was about 8:00 and Dave and the boys had just left the New Orleans resort.

They were on their way to Magic Kingdom!

And Alvin, in the short 20 minutes after they left, had succeeded in annoying Dave and his brothers to no end. (especially Dave)

Dave groaned, "_Alvin,_ we'll get there when we get there!"

"And when's that?"

"SOON!"

"How soon?"

_"ALVIN!"_ everyone in the car growled.

"Alright, _alright!_" said Alvin dramatically.

Dave sighed and looked at Simon in the rear view mirror.

"How many more?" he asked the bespectacled chipmunk desperately.

Simon quickly pulled out a checklist on a small piece of paper glanced over it and turned back to Dave.

"Don't worry Dave. He's only got two more complaints to go.

He's already covered..."

Simon glanced down at the checklist again.

"I'm bored, I'm thirsty, I have to go the the bathroom, and are we there yet."

Theodore, who was sitting next to Simon, glanced over at the checklist.

"You forgot I'm hungry Simon" he told his brother.

"Ah, yes, thanks Theo" Simon said warmly to Theodore as he patted him on the head.

He then pulled out his pencil and wrote the complaint on the checklist.

And just as Alvin was readying to say "Clear the car, I'm gonna fart!" he was stopped by Dave.

"Hey fellas, look, there's the entrance!"

All three chipmunks the stuck their heads out Alvin's window to see the front gates.

The sign over the gate read _Magic Kingdom _in ornate, gold, lettering on a castle backdrop.

"This is gonna be great!" exclaimed Theodore excitedly as he gazed in wonder at the sign!

Alvin whistled, as impressed as Theodore.

"You got that right Teddy!"

Dave, after paying the man at the gate, quickly found a relatively good parking spot.

He and the boys then headed for the ferry that would take them to Magic Kingdom.

"C'mon guys!" called Alvin as they approached a large crowd for the ferry

"The boat's gonna leave without us!"

He then turned on his heal and ran right into the crowd and towards the ferry.

"Wait up Alvin!" cried Theodore as he followed his older brother into the crowd.

"_Alvin! Theodore!"_ Simon groaned exasperatedly as he ran in after them.

_"Boys!" _Dave called after the chipmunks, but they were already on the boat.

He then took off after them trying hard not to bump into anyone.

This effort was in vain however, because he bumped into a fairly large woman from the back.

"Oh I'm very sorry ma'm..." Dave started to say, but then his voice died when the woman turned around.

He soon realized it was a hulking man complete with leather jacket and ponytail, and clearly not a woman.

Dave waved and chuckled nervously when the man glared at him and growled.

"I'm so sorry... _sir..." _his voice trailed off before he took off full speed for the ferry.

Luckily, he was able to reach the boat before it left the dock.

It was there he soon found Simon and Theodore sitting on a bench, while Alvin leaned over the rail, trying to catch a glimpse of the park.

"Hiya Dave!" said Alvin casually. "What took ya so long!"

"Alvin" growled Dave

"Aw C'mon Dave, lighten up! We _are _on vacation"

Dave just sat down next to Theodore massaging his temples.

Alvin just turned back to the railing, still trying to catch glimpse of the park.

Simon sighed and leaned next to Alvin on the rail.

"Honestly Alvin, one of these days your gonna push Dave too far" he told his troublesome brother.

Alvin just patted Simon on the back and smiled.

"Someday... But not today!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey look, there's the dock" shouted Simon, he voice filled with anticipation.

All three chipmunks, and even Dave, leaned over the rail to see a small dock for the ferry that connected to the main entrance of Magic Kingdom.

As they grew closer a symphony of care-free, merry pipe music filled their ears, lifting the spirits of all who heard.

"All ashore who's going ashore." cried a uniformed man as the ferry pulled to a halt at the small port near the entrance.

"You heard him fellas, c'mon!" Dave said happily to the boys.

And they certainly didn't need to be told twice.

In a flash all three chipmunks were one of the first to get off the ferry.

The scene was too much for the them to take in at one time.

The first thing that they noticed was the large building, made to represent a train station, that loomed over an elaborate image of Mickey Mouse made of flowers.

An old-fashioned train waited at the station as the cheery music played.

The Lady Belle read the side of the train on gold lettering. (A/N: Walt Disney named it after his wife!)

A steady stream of people walked through the two tunnels that would lead them into the park.

"Come on fellas!" Dave exclaimed, but he didn't need to tell Alvin, he had already rushed forward.

Alvin turned around "Come on guys, if we keep moving like this, we're never going to get into the park!" he yelled.

"Alvin!" Dave cried to his son "I don't want you running off!"

"Then start learning to walk faster" replied Alvin before running near one of the tunnels.

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled as he, Simon, and Theodore ran after the enthusiastic chipmunk.

"Alright, Alright, I'll slow down, but I refuse to keep up with your old-lady-pace" said Alvin, while rolling his eyes.

Soon, they were in the long stretch of tunnel leading into the park.

The tunnels seem to dim the music a bit and serve a a relief from the diligent sun.

Along the walls, there were vintage posters, each advertising a ride or attraction.

The chipmunks took a while to look at each one.

"Wow! Now we've gotta go on this one" said Simon as he pointed at the poster for Space Mountain.

"Alright!" agreed Alvin. "But let's go here first" he said gesturing towards The Haunted Mansion.

"Certainly" said Simon as he examined the poster. "That ride will have some great animatronics and special effects."

"Um... could we please go on this one?" Theodore asked his brothers as he pointed towards The Mad Tea party. (A/N: ya know the teacup spin ride)

"Ugh!" said Alvin. "But that rides for-"

Simon swiftly covered his tactless brother's mouth.

"Of course Theodore," Dave told his youngest son.

"Oh boy!" said Theodore as he hugged Dave.

"Oh yuck!" cried Simon as he quickly pulled his hand away from Alvin's mouth with disgust. "You just _licked _my hand!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" shrugged Alvin innocently, but his smirk gave him away.

"And Don't be too flattered, your hand tasted terrible!" He added,while walking ahead.

"Now C'mon! There's the end!" Alvin cried, gesturing towards the wide light that shown at the end of the tunnel.

Theodore, and Simon (though still disturbed by his contaminated hand) followed their brother.

And sure enough, the tunnel ended, opening up to Main Sreet USA!

Now if the chipmunks were impressed by the entrance, they were amazed by Main Street.

It was preserved in an eternal celebration of the American Dream!

All the buildings had the feeling of a bustling, cheery town square, from the small fire house to their left, to the old fashioned ice cream parlor just ahead of them!

The old fashioned buildings lined two cobblestone roads, each connected to the tunnels that many tourists were now pouring out of eagerly.

In the middle of the roads, was a shady grove of trees and park benches, for tourists to escape from the persisiting heat of the florida sun.

To Alvin, it looked a bit like the town square you would see in really old movies, especially when the occasional horse drawn trolly, would pass by.

He also noticed some of the old cars that putted along the streets merrily, almost in tune to the pipe organ music.

'Woah! These are older than Dave's car' Alvin thought to himself. 'And that thing's a fossil'

Theodore, like everyone else, was amazed by his surroundings, but his eyes soon fixed on the candy shop!

"Wow!" said Simon in astonishment "This looks just like a replica of a town during the turn of the century, I'd say around the 1920s to be exact!"

Alvin and Theodore just gave their brother a confused look.

"The turn of the century," Simon began "Or the dawn of the industrial revolution, is the period of time when our country started discovering new technologies yet still preserved an old traditional backdrop."

Theodore nodded, still looking a bit confused, while Alvin, who hadn't been paying attention at all, just sighed.

"Once again Simon, you've suceeded in boring me to tears."

"Well Alvin, it's really not that hard seeing as you have the attention spand of a _squirrel_" Simon countered.

As Dave and the boys walked further into Main Street, the two roads soon connected to form one main, bustling avenue with old-time buildings lining either side.

And then they saw it... The Castle.

To the chipmunks, it looked massive!

The building was pearly white, it's blue turrents and gold spires gleamed in the morning sun!

The occational wind woulds russle the flags on every spire.

The boys, and even Dave, could only gape in response to the awe-inspiring structure!

It was Alvin who finally spoke.

"This day is gonna be so awesome!"

"Yep!" agreed Simon.

Theodore only nodded in response, not taking his eyes off the magnificent castle.

"C'mon fellas" said Dave "We can't stand here all day!"

"So where do you boys want to go first?"

"Oo, could we look in the stores?" asked Theodore excitedly, his mind was still on the sweet shop he'd seen earlier.

"Yeah!" agreed Alvin "Could we Dave!"

"I could find a good fact book!" said Simon excitedly.

"Alright guys" said Dave, "but I think we should all stick-"

But before he could finish, the chipmunks had all ran different directions!

"-Together..." Dave finished, he then sighed and ran to track down his boys.

Now it was pretty easy to find Theodore, he was watching taffy being pulled in the front window of the sweet shop, though it was harder to pull him away.

Alvin was a bit harder to find, but Dave finally found him in the main souvenir shop.

Pretty soon he was begging his father for what looked like a huge water bottle with a fan attacted. (A/N: Diana- I never knew what those things were called.)

"But DAAVVE," Alvin moaned. "I could over heat without this! I might get a heat stroke, and those can be fatal! What could you ever do without me!"

Dave rolled his eyes and said "I really should reccomend you for acting school, Alvin."

"Besides, do you _really_ need this?" he added.

"Well... no, but isn't that the purpose of a souvenir?" Alvin said hopefully.

"I mean, do you really need that oversized coffee mug from Tampa Bay!"

"_Alvin!" _Dave said, frustrated yet again.

But before he could say anything else, Simon walked into the store, clutching as small book in his hand.

"There you guys are" he said once he spotted his brothers and Dave.

"Hi Simon!" said Theodore cheerfully.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Alvin once he spotted the small book in Simon's hand.

"How come he can get that book and I can't get this?" he said holding the water bottle-fan thing.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"For your information genius, I bought this with my own money, that I save!"

Alvin just stared blankly at him.

Simon sighed in response.

"Which means not spending it all on gum, candy, and arcade games the moment you get it!"

A sudden realization came into Alvin's eyes.

"Oh... HEY!"

Simon smirked.

"So what exactly did you get Simon?" asked Theodore, craning his head to get a glipse of the title, which was obscured by Simon's hand.

Simon held up the small book so that the cover was now visible.

It had a large picture of the castle on it, and the trimming around it was a mixture of purple and blue stripes.

The Imagineering Field Guide to The Magic Kingdom, An Imagineer's-Eye Tour. read the book's title. (A/N: Diana- Now this is a real book, no lie! And it's totally awesome! Dobby- yeah, not only is it real, but in her hands it's annoying!)

"This book is simply fancinating!" exclaimed Simon joyfully.

"Did you know that the old cars out there are actual replicas based on composites of various Flanklin Automobile models of the 1903-1907 era that run on four-cycle Hercules gasoline engines?"

"No I didn't" Alvin drawled "nor did I want to!"

"Now if you excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to."

And with that he held up the water bottle-fan thing and turned towards Dave.

"Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee!"

"No Alvin" said Dave, completely rebutting his son's begging.

Theodore, getting a bit tired of waiting, finally spoke up.

"C'mon guys, we've got the whole park to see!"

"Right you are, Theodore." Simon said, and he quickly followed his brother out of the store.

"C'mon, Alvin" said Dave as he followed Simon and Theodore.

Alvin took one sad look at the water bottle-fan thing, sighed, put it down, and ran after his family. "Wait for me, guys!".

Once they left the cool, air-conditioned shop and stepped into the florida heat, the boys and Dave started down the long Main Street avenue, towards their next destination.

Which, according to Simon's map, was Adventure land.

And all the way Simon was spewing out facts from his book.

"Did you know that each window in main street is dedicated to a different disney imagineer, but they're usually cleverly disguised as business names! Like Joyce Carlson, the woman who created the dolls and their costumes for the ride It's a Small World has a window that's cleverly disguised to be a doll shop!"

"And did you know that the buildings are actually shorter than they look! Imagineers used a process called forced perspective to created the illusion, it's quite facinating actually..."

Alvin, who was really sick of his nerdy brother by now, breathed a sigh of releif when they came to the bridge leading to Adventure land.

Even Theodore silently enjoyed the pause from Simon's facts.

'At last!' he thought to himself.

"Hey cool!" said Simon reading his book "There's a section on Adventure land in here too!"

Alvin and Theodore groaned simultaniouly.

"Did you know-"

But he was cut off by Alvin.

"Let's just get to Adventure land first, Simon."

"Oh... yeah, okay!" said Simon sheepishly.

And with that, Dave and the chipmunks started across the bridge to Adventure land!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diana: Okay! And that was our chapter! Did you like it? How was the discription? The dialouge?**

**Dobby: Who cares about those questions! WAS IT FUNNY?**

**Diana: Is humor all you care about?**

**Dobby: Yep! That and the chipmunks!**

**Diana: (sighs) He's a lost cause anyway folks!**

**Dobby: I HEARD THAT!**

**Diana: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!**

**Dobby: Touche!**

**Diana: Well I think we bored them enough!**

**Dobby: See ya next chapter folks!**

**Diana & Dobby: Bye!**

**Dobby: AND REVIEW!**


End file.
